segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Reichstag
thumbthumb|Pra mim a imagem mais famosa da segunda guerra mundial thumbthumb | endereço = | cliente = | proprietário = | atuais_inquilinos = | senhorio = | coordenadas = | data_início = | data_término = 1894 | data_inauguração = | data_restauro = | data_demolição = | data_destruição = | altura = | diâmetro = | outras_dimensões = | número_andares = | área_andar = | principal_construtora = | arquiteto = Paul Wallot | empresa_arquitetura = | engenheiro_estrutural = | engenheiro_serviços = | engenheiro_civil = | outros_projetistas = | quantity_surveyor = | prêmios = | arquiteto_rest = | empresa_rest = | engenheiro_estr_rest = | engenheiro_serv_rest = | engenheiro_civ_rest = | outros_projetistas_rest = | qty_surveyor_rest = | prêmios_rest = | referências = }} Reichstag é o nome do prédio onde o parlamento federal da Alemanha (Bundestag) exerce suas funções. Localiza-se em Berlim. História Antes de 1933 thumb|esquerda|O edifício Reichstag (1900). Em 1884, o Kaiser Guilherme I assentou a pedra fundamental e, em 1894, concluía-se a construção. A cúpula viria a ser composta de aço e vidro, técnica avançada para a época. Com o fim da Primeira Guerra Mundial e a renúncia do Kaiser, a república foi proclamada da sacada do Reichstag no dia 9 de Novembro de 1918. Entre 1919 e 1933, o Reichstag foi a sede do parlamento da República de Weimar. O incêndio do Reichstag Um mês após a nomeação de Adolf Hitler para o cargo de Chanceler da Alemanha, o prédio foi incendiado. O fogo começou as 21:14h no dia 27 de Fevereiro de 1933. Acredita-se que o incêndio tenha sido iniciado em vários lugares. Quando a polícia e os bombeiros chegaram ao local, houve uma grande explosão na Câmara dos Deputados. A polícia encontrou Marinus van der Lubbe sem camisa, dentro do prédio. Adolf Hitler e Hermann Göring chegaram logo em seguida e quando encontraram Lubbe, um conhecido agitador comunista, Göring imediatamente declarou que o incêndio fora causado pelos comunistas. Os dirigentes do partido foram então presos. Hitler, tirando proveito da situação, declarou estado de emergência e encorajou o então presidente Paul Von Hindenburg a assinar o Decreto do Incêndio do Reichstag, que suspendia a maioria dos direitos humanos garantidos pela constituição de 1919 da República de Weimar. Os dirigentes nazistas estavam decididos a provar que o fogo fora causado pelo Comintern. De acordo com a polícia, Lubbe confessou que teria ateado fogo em protesto contra o crescente poder dos nazistas. Com os líderes comunistas presos e deputados comunistas impedidos de tomar seu assentos no Reichstag, os nazistas obtiveram 44% dos votos nas eleições de 5 de março de 1933 e passaram a contar com uma maioria que chegava a 52% no Reichstag, incluído o apoio do Partido Popular Nacional Alemão. Para chegar à maioria de dois-terços necessária à adoção da Lei de Plenos Poderes (Ermächtigungsgesetz, em alemão), os nazistas recorreram então a subornos e ameaças aos demais partidos. Aprovada a lei, Hitler recebeu poderes do Reichstag para governar por decreto e para suspender diversas liberdades civis. Van der Lubbe foi condenado à morte e decapitado em 1934. Após 1933 200px|direita|thumb|O Reichstag após o bombardeio a [[Berlim dos aliados em 1945.]] Ao contrário do que se imagina, durante os doze anos do Terceiro Reich (Drittes Reich), o Reichstag não foi usado para sessões parlamentares - o parlamento reunia-se no edifício Krolloper, uma antiga casa de ópera, já que o prédio do Reichstag havia sido danificado pelo fogo. Este foi usado para fins de propaganda e, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, para propósitos militares. O prédio foi danificado também por ataques aéreos durante a guerra. Durante a Batalha de Berlim em 1945, foi um dos alvos principais do Exército Vermelho, pelo seu valor simbólico. Durante a Guerra Fria o Reichstag ficou em Berlim Ocidental, mas a apenas alguns metros da fronteira com Berlim Oriental, onde seria erguido em 1961 o Muro de Berlim. Durante o bloqueio de Berlim, uma multidão de berlinenses ocidentais reuniu-se defronte do edifício em 9 de setembro de 1948, ocasião na qual o prefeito Ernst Reuter proferiu um discurso que viria a tornar-se famoso e que concluía com a frase Ihr Völker der Welt, schaut auf diese Stadt! ("Vós povos do mundo, assisti esta cidade!"). Após a Segunda Guerra, o prédio, em ruínas, deixou de ser usado, já que a capital da Alemanha Ocidental foi fixada em Bonn em 1949. Em 1956 foi decidido que o Reichstag não deveria ser demolido, mas sim restaurado. Infelizmente a Cúpula do prédio original havia sido destruída. Paul Baumgarten trabalhou em sua reconstrução de 1961 até 1964. Até 1990, o prédio foi usado apenas para encontros ocasionais e para uma exposição permanente sobre a história alemã chamada Fragen an die deutsche Geschichte ("perguntas sobre a história alemã"). A cerimônia oficial da Reunificação Alemã (Wiedervereinigung) realizou-se no Reichstag em 3 de Outubro de 1990; no dia seguinte, o parlamento alemão (Bundestag) reuniu-se simbolicamente no prédio. Após a Reunificação Com a transferência do governo alemão de Bonn para Berlim, o prédio foi reinaugurado em 19 de abril de 1999 como sede do Parlamento. Nos seus mais de cem anos de história, o prédio do Reichstag foi a sede de governo em duas guerras. Em 1992 foi decido que o Reichstag deveria ser reconstruído e escolheu-se então o projecto de Norman Foster. Em 1995, o casal de artistas Christo e Jeanne-Claude atraiu milhões de visitantes ao cobrir o prédio inteiro. A reconstrução foi um sucesso, especialmente pela reconstrução da cúpula com referência à cúpula original de 1894. Esta é uma das melhores atrações para os turistas pois ela é aberta à visitação; dela se tem uma vista impressionante da cidade e do plenário do parlamento. 600px|center|thumb|O edifício Reichstag visto do oeste. Ver também *Chancelaria do Reich *Christo e Jeanne-Claude * Website do parlamento alemão * Panorama do Reichstag - Panorama interativo a partir da Platz der Republik * [http://www.nga.gov/exhibitions/2002/christo/74fs.htm Wrapped Reichstag] * Foto do Reichstag em 1993 * Photos of the Reichstag from 1989 and Photos of the 1945 Battle for the Reichstag. * Article in Exberliner Magazine Categoria:Arquitetura da Alemanha Categoria:Construções de Berlim Categoria:Política da Alemanha Categoria:Atrações turísticas da Alemanha